User interaction with devices such as computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablets, televisions, multimedia devices, and the like.
Interaction with such devices can be performed using various input devices, such as touch screen displays, touch-sensitive surfaces, remote controls, mice and other input devices. However, there are instances where user interaction with the computing devices would be enhanced if the user were not required to physically provide input to the computing devices, but rather if the computing devices were to take certain actions autonomously based on user detection. This latter consideration is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.